Satyamebh jayte
by Phoenix Hertz
Summary: Mr.Granger love his every foster children as his own child. How can he cooperate when one of his kids has been raped in the middle of crowded market place yet have no witness.Warning-Rape,angst
1. Chapter 1

**Here another story and it is dark. Kai is a bit out of character. Ray is dumb so he use a note pad to converse with. Writhing is in **_**italics. **_

Ray's POV

What I can say about myself. Actually I have many things but I can't say anything. Yes I am dumb. A terrible accident snatches my parents and my words from me but now I am not sad for it. I have a very good parent. Well he is my foster father. He is a very nice person. He is humble and kind. Apart from me he has his own two sons and two other foster sons. He treats us also like he treats his own. Well he is more affectionate to us then his own son because he knows we all have some sketchy horror filled past and we need more careful handling. I often make me sad when I cannot communicate with others that easily and when they cannot understand my sign language and I know though they cannot understand my language they can understand my feelings. My foster father, Mr. Granger love us very much and asked us to call him dad like Tyson, his son does. I try to repay such kindness with some chores I can do. We divided the total chores among our self. I am a very good cook so I always cook. Max my other foster brother help with few other chores in the house like cleaning. I mean gardening by that. Tyson is too much lazy to do any work and kai had recently become our family and trust me when kai really does some work he only create a mess. Yeah he was the heir of a very rich family where servants were all around but a few months ago his family has been murdered and here he is stuck with us now. I know he also wanted to help us and repay Mr. Granger back with something though the government is paying him but he actually increases our work. But I am not complaining or anything I actually do his works happily. You see like I am a good cook he is a good student. He got admitted in the most prestigious school in our city and on the basis of his merit while receiving full payment scholarship this year. And I also like him oops….. Sorry I mean I also like to do his work because you know….. I kind of have heart to heart things with. Ok we are in a silent relationship. He is really cute a kitten although he calls me a kitten. I don't know how our relationship had started. It was just very much hard. Like he was new in here he cannot understand what I have to say. I had to write every single word for him and had to carry a note pad me because of his constant asking question nature and any way whom I am kidding I am still carrying note pad with me. Yeah he becomes a real headache some time. I some time wish he just be silent for some time.

"Ray, what are you doing?" speaking of the devil, here he comes and can't he see I am making dinner. He really expects me to give him the answer but any way I have to answer him or else he will bug me. I took the pad and a pencil and wrote_ dinner! Can't you see?_

"Ooooo…"

_What ooooo….._

"Well I will help you." He said with a cute smile. Oh I love that smile but….

_No thanks._

"What? Why not? Let me help I will not make a mess I promise.

_I say no. it is dinner. I have to make it time and if you do anything wrong and it test badly then no one will eat. I cannot afford that._

"So you are really going to denying me your soul mate?"

_Melodramatic_

"Fine I am leaving."

_Yeah please._

"Fine I am really leaving and you will not have to see me again.

I held him by his wrist and sighed.

_Can't you see I am busy and with you by my side mean to slow down? You will never stop asking me question and I have to write every single letter. I am sick of it._

He held his head down "I am sorry. I promise I will lean the sign language soon and don't worry I will not disturb you. I just kind of feeling lonely and wanted to stay beside you." He smiled weakly and I melted.

_Ok cut those vegetables which is on table and cut it symmetrically but be care full don't cut yourself._

Kai's face lightened up and he kissed my cheek and said thanks. I smile in return.

It was silent for a while. Only the sound of chopping on board and small humming of kai was coming. I wish I could also hum. I peeked on his work to see whether he is doing is work properly and found everything is asymmetrical. Trust me I never saw a pieces of one potato can have so many variety of shape individually.

_What are you doing?_

"Why? Cutting, chopping or whatever you can say."

_Then I will say you are doing collage._

"Wow I am such a great artist."

_Bull_

"I will take that as a compliment, my cow."

_Why do you think you are the seme in the relationship?_

"Because you are the one who address me as bull."

_Bullshit._

"Bitch"

_Fuck you _

"How hard?"

_Pervert_

"You are so me- ouch!" he cut his finger. He is so messy and careless. That's why I don't want to let him do any work. I smiled stupidly. I sighed but could not help myself and suck his injured finger. I know dramatic!

"Ray, .what are you two doing. Come on not in working time." Tyson said from the door and we both blush."

"Anyway I wanted to say which I forgot previously that dad said salt and ketchup is finish and you have to bring it from market."

"But it is already dark outside and day said us not to go out alone." Kai said him on behalf of me.

"But dad will scold me that I forgot about it. I mean ketchup is alright but without salt you can't make any food and I haven't finished my homework also so I have to do it before dad come home and shout on me. Please go to the local market place. It in 10 minute walks from where and very crowed place so nothing will happen.'

'Fine then, I am also going with ray."

I took out my note pad again and wrote _no you will not._

"Come on Ray I also want to go and I promise I will not disturb.

I lost the battle again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray's POV

Like always Kai was supper exited to go out with me. Anyway I like it. By the way which dumb person wants to go to shop by him? It is not like that I cannot shop alone it is just awkward to handover the list of things to the shopkeeper and purchase silently. The worst part is that when people look at me pitifully because I cannot speak. Kai is a relief and when he accompanies me it seems that I am actually accompanying him because he does all the work and I know why he does that. Though he will never tell me in my face that I am a pathetic helpless hopeless dumb I know what I am and I cannot change it.

"Kai came back fast yeah. I don't want to get scolding from dad ok."

"Fine Tyson we will be soon."

"But according to my record when you and ray is out together you never return soon. But today I don't care about the record. Beak it and make it as soon as possible because market is near the house. Only 15 minutes' walk from here. Dad is on the way home. You know that…"

"Yeah yeah Tyson you don't want to get a scolding from dad. I got it ok. We will be home as soon as possible. Happy?"

Kai went in his room and I followed him. I saw him to wear his scarf again the cover his that burn in neck. I took the scarf off. And wrote _you don't need to cover this. This scar also makes you beautiful. _I know I was acting stupid but what can I do. I like him the way he is. Without any mask or cover.

Trip to marketplace were silence like ever. But like it. Writing on the way is strange. When we were in market I notice there was crowd as always mostly of women and children.

"Kai hey wait." Someone called. He was of our age but quit cheeky and definitely a foreigner.

"Hi there Wyatt." Kai greed him and by then I knew he is one of his class mate.

"What are you doing here after all that happen?"

"It's a market place Wyatt."

"Yeah still."

"Leave it, here he is ray. My best friend and I also have an eye for him." I rolled my eyes to show annoyance but smile literally. He is so cute.

Wyatt smiled and tried to say something but furious engines of bikes and sound of horns overpower his word. But I never thought the gang would corner and encircle us. 25 to 30 bikers circle three of us. Few women got scared and took their children somewhere safe. Few backed away but were still there for their curiosities. Few shopkeepers were shutting there shop. Few men came in front to make them understand but they hit them with iron rods. Scream scattered everywhere. Seriously I was are to death and we three held each other as our life line but warmth of our closeness was not for long. A man on a black bike tug on Wyatt and through him part and two other bikers tug us in different direction. They were driving while dragging us behind. Huge laughter and cries filled the air. For once I thought I would be below their huge tiers. After for like ever. They threw us back in the middle. I looked at Kai to find his body decorated with dirt and blood like me. But he damages his head severely. They finally stopped their and headed toward us with heavy chains and iron rods in their rod. I just had a feeling we won't be make it home back alive today.

Normal POV

"Tyson your dad said you to ask me for shopping not them." Gramps yell.

"I forgot to say you previously and then you went out so I had to say them and it is not like that something will happen to them. They will come back eventually."

(…)

Kai's POV

It couldn't be happening. It was not good. No I needed help. I needed to get home. I needed to call dad. But I was running for a quite minutes but I was reaching nowhere. In that condition I lost my track. I was passing through pushing the crowd like crazy. My heart got caught in my throat. My chest was burning. Tears were flowing through my eyes. I was relieved when I saw a burl of a figure of Bruce Granger on the other side of the road. I tried to call but realise I was in no condition to call. My crest was paining like hell. I was gasping vigorously but still managed to yell.

"D-dad"

I thought dad heard me. I saw dad was turning to look at me but a bus came in our middle and block my view. When the bus passed by I could not find him anywhere. I lost him.

(…)

Bruce's POV

Finally I was free to go home. I promised my kids that I will take them out. So I took off for next day. I was waiting to cross the road and then I heard a desperate cry of my Kai. What was he doing here so late? I looked afar to see him but my view was blocked by a bus. A call rang all of a sudden. I move in a less crowded place to receive it.

"Hallo." A stranger called me. He was saying about my kids that they got hurt.

"Yeah there is nothing new in that they always get hurt."

"It is not that then was it is." After that what I heard made my blood run cold. I started to running towards toward the incident area without caring any coming vehicles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important notice**

**This fiction doesn't represent any country, languages, cast and creeds. This fiction is also not to hurt any personal, religious, political or professional status. It is partly a true story. It shows only the hypocrisy of world. This is a really dark fiction. Under18 is kindly requested to keep away from this fiction. This is my most mature fiction still now. Well as it says satyamebh jayete means victory of truth. Well keeping the plot same I changed many thing in the story. It was the most disgrace story I ever heard. Well the victim here was a girl but it is a boy in the fiction (well my fav. Uke Kai) so, sorry for that. I can never forget this story because the victim struggled for days and died on my birthday this year. I am not saying the date but it was announced the black day. I didn't like in a bit or you can say I felt like hell when I was checking my massages that morning. Within all those massages of wishes and blessings for my upcoming year I found a massage that clearly darkens my day. It was from my best friend.**

"**DEAR TANU HATE TO TELL YOU THIS BUT IT IS TRUE THAT YOU TURN 18 IN THIS VERY DAY WHICH HAS BEEN RECOMMENDED RECENTLY WITH THE NAME TAG OF THE BLACK DAY OF MORDEN DAY. THIS DAY WILL REMIND EVERY GIRL THAT BEING EIGTHTEEN IS A CURSE IN THIS MEN RULING COUNTRY. I CAN WISH NOTHING BUT GOOD LUCK TO YOU FOR THE STUGGLE AND SURVIVAL HERE. I ALSO WISH GOD IF HE IS SOMEWHERE TO NOT TO MAKE YOU THE VICTIM OF THE CLUNCH IN HAND OF DARKNESS. LOVE YOU AND SORRY TO SAY A DARK BIRTHDAY.**

**YOU'RE FRIEND DEBO."**

**Yeah, it was a dark birthday. How could I enjoy that day when outside my house there was a silent march going on.**

**Well I don't like to write or even think about any girl being raped so I prefer boys. But here they are kids and it is also a very common topic, you know child molestation and rape. **

**I also know being a writer a story needs some description and entertainment so I will be adding many things from my own. The victim of that story still not received justice but I will give my story justice.**

**Thanks' for reading this. It was really important to tell all of this. The story will be really become dark soon. Sorry to say you that I am really busy because of my exam but I will finish my every story eventually. I promise, Love you. **


End file.
